Immortal
by Cyclops is Right
Summary: A short story AU based off of Marvel's storyline Immortal Hulk with added romance that was hinted between Bruce Banner and Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman.) Jessica leaves New York to retrieve Bruce in Nevada. She hopes to use her pheromones to help him with this new, immortal Hulk issue and bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

It was another hot dry day for Bruce Banner. He was used to it since he was traveling all around Nevada, New Mexico, and Arizona. By being surrounded by mostly desert between towns, Bruce had hoped that it could conceal his Hulk outbursts and not hurt anyone. It did help, but he still ended up taking lives. The Hulk has become a monster who deals justice the way he sees fit and Bruce Banner had never been more afraid of himself than ever.

Right now he was at a diner, eating breakfast and trying to forget everything in a hot steamy stack of pancakes. Even so, the Hulk still haunts him everytime he views himself in a reflective surface. Bruce wishes he could make it all go away, but the Hulk won't let him. The Hulk won't let him die. As a matter of fact, even as Hawkeye, or Clint Barton had killed him with an arrow just as Bruce had asked, he still came back.

Bruce slowly shakes his head to dispel the thoughts. _Just focus on the taste, _he thinks to himself. But he couldn't just focus, he felt like he was being watched. He could've sworn that the woman in the booth in front of him glanced back a few times to look at him. Bruce never returned the gaze, being too awkward to confront her about it.

Soon the woman gets up and heads to the bathroom, leaving him in peaceful unrest. Something about that woman seemed familiar, but Bruce didn't get to have a good look at her. It wasn't until she came back and sat in front of him did he notice.

"I think you've been mistaken," he says, not bothering to look up from his plate, "your seat is in front of mine."

The woman shook her head and lays a hand on his. "No I don't think so Doc. I'm just in the right place."

Bruce looks at her hand and follows up her arm to her face to see none other than Jessica Drew the Spider-Woman. "What're you doing here Jessica?" he asks, glancing around to see if there were any other Avengers he should know about.

"I came here to find you." Jessica replies, "I'm here to help you come home." She smiles genuinely and brushes her thumb over his knuckles. Bruce in turn frowns and stays silent, the whole point of being out here was so he didn't have to be home, to protect his friends and loved ones.

Jessica's smile falters upon seeing his reaction. "If you're worried about the Hulk, I can help you. Pheromones, remember?"

Indeed he did remember, Jess had once used her powers to subdue the Hulk and once to make her a sandwich. He didn't find the latter all that funny.

"I don't know if you can this time Jessica. He's more savage than ever. Just go back home and forget you ever saw me." Bruce mumbles.

Jessica squeezes his hand with contempt, "All for nothing? Everyone misses you!"

Bruce rolls his eyes. "I find that hard to believe…"

Jessica raises a questioning brow, "Don't you want to see your friends again, your cousin? Dammit if I didn't leave my baby at home to come here-"

Bruce cuts her off and it was his turn to raise a brow, "Baby?"

Jessica nods, her lips twitching into a smile. "Yes, his name is Gerry."

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

There was a pause before Bruce asks the begging question, "Anyone I should congratulate on being the father?"

Jessica blushes and moves a piece of her hair behind her ear. Normally if someone asked that she'd get upset, but this was Bruce she was talking to. "No one really… insemination, y'know?"

"Oh."

Jess takes this moment to get up and sit next to him, "If you let me help you, I would like you to meet him." she says, forcing Bruce to scoot towards the wall.

Bruce scratched the back of his head awkwardly and begins to over share. "I don't know Jessica, I've never been fond of babies and I'm scared of what might happen. And… about seeing everyone else? I think it's better this way. The Avengers still have She-Hulk and Red Hulk and-"

Jessica shushes him. "Who cares? That's not what I meant. You sure as hell are stubborn." Bruce shrugs, she was right after all. Every side, every fiber of his being was stubborn and he didn't feel like proving her wrong.

"Let's just spend the day together, okay? Give me one chance and then you can give me your verdict, okay?" Jessica looks at him with pleading eyes, getting uncomfortably close in Bruce's perspective. He chews his inner cheek and slowly nods. "Fine. But if anyone gets hurt, I want you to go immediately. And… if he hurts you, I'll kill myself." he compromises to Jessica's shock. Upon seeing her wide eyes Bruce quickly adds somewhat reassuring words. "Not like he'd let me die anyway…"

Jessica swallows a quickly forming lump in her throat and smiles. "I won't let that happen." she whispers giving him a kiss on the cheek. As Bruce's face reddens she moves back to sit in front of him. "Now you finish up those pancakes before they get cold."


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast at the diner Jessica and Bruce walk around the little town, looking for a way to spend their time.

"Straighten up Doc." Jessica comments, playfully slapping Bruce's slouched back. "You should be happier now that I'm here."

"I don't know if that fact should make me sadder or not." he states, half joking. He liked Jessica but found her often playful demeanor to be quite annoying. Truth be told, he actually was happy that he could spend some time with a familiar face. It was a nice break from gathering intel about gamma radiated freaks that were popping up everywhere.

Jessica sticks out her tongue in response. She stuffs her hands in her jacket pockets and pretends to be upset about it. "Just wait until Jen sees you, or imagine if she was here instead of me. She'd freak!" Jessica widens her eyes for emphasis, implying that Jennifer Walters would go all She-Hulk on him.

"Indeed…" Bruce agrees, his mind wandering towards his cousin. What he did wasn't fair to her, and to Clint either. No one should have had to deal with Bruce's own faults. It wasn't fair to anyone, he brought this on himself and he should be the one to deal with it. The Avengers wanted to believe Banner would never work with gamma again once he was rid of the Hulk. But they were wrong. Jess was probably right, everyone most likely is worried him. _Or worried about what I'm doing as the Hulk rather. _

Jessica pushes her weight on Bruce to break him free of his thoughts. "Here's an idea, let's do some of the most relaxing things in the world, okay? What do you think?"

"Like what, smoking hemp?" Bruce replies without missing a beat. Not to discredit himself but even he had to smile at his own joke.

Jessica laughs heartily, accidentally snorting. When she does so she covers her mouth and nose. The cute snort causes Bruce to smile wider. "Ha ha, okay that was a good one." Jessica says, wiping away a tear. "And you say you don't have a sense of humor."

Bruce shrugs, "Yeah… but I think you actually meant to refer to painting, meditation, and the like. Right?"

"Right! And then at night we could watch a movie-"

"Nighttime is _his_ time Jess." Bruce cuts it dryly.

Jessica nods vigorously, "Oh of course! Carol told me about the patterns. We could start watching before the sun sets and then I could prove to you just how capable I am. Devil Hulk or not." To prove a point she waves her hands around like she's about to cast a spell.

"So that's what they're calling it? _Devil Hulk?" _Bruce's lip twitches ruefully as Jessica puts her hands up in defense. "Yeah but…" she quickly tries to find words to follow up but comes up with nothing.

_"Mhm." _Bruce stops in his tracks.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, if you even have any." Jess intertwines her fingers, mumbling the last part to herself. She looks down at her feet, waiting for him to say something snarky in reply, but he doesn't. "I assure you," Bruce starts, "I have feelings, and in awkward moments I tend to over share them, and someone like you whos heard this from me before will start giggling and find some other way to make me uncomfortable."

Jessica almost started giggling but quickly stops herself by clearing her throat. Her eyes dart around as she begins to change the subject. "Oh look, we stopped in front of a craft store, how convenient."

"Indeed."

"Well let's go inside and see what we can find, and mind you I'm not an art expert but I hear it can be relaxing." Jessica tells him as she pulls Bruce by the arm and into the store. She continues on about Bob Ross videos but after a while Bruce stopped listening to her prattling and just let her pick out the supplies.

He knew he was being a tad bit rude, but he couldn't help it. She must've been tired of only spending most of her time with her baby, and really needed this time out.

As Jessica sifted through different watercolors, Bruce kept thinking about Jess being a mother. _Who would have guessed… well I suppose if it had to be anyone, it might as well be her. _He took a moment to really look at her. She looked as beautiful as the last time he saw her- not that that meant much in any fashion- but she didn't look like she gave birth at all. Maybe all that was different was that she looked a little tired around the eyes. But those eyes were still full of life, something that he didn't feel like he had. Jessica must've been happy after all she's been through with Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers, her baby boy. She deserved it too, because people like her deserves happiness.

But him on the other hand, Bruce didn't know if he deserved happiness either.

"Hey Bruce, you still in there?" Jess asks suddenly, being aware of his gaze.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted a big canvas or a little one. I've already got the paints we want." Jessica clarifies.

Bruce shrugs with indifference, causing Jessica to roll her eyes.

"Alright you wait for me while I buy these and two _medium_ canvases." she begins to walk away before turning back. "And think about a nice outdoor location we can go to, okay?"

"Okay."

Jessica turns back with a slight huff. Bruce Banner was a difficult soul, but she liked that. It gave her more of a challenge to mess with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The location Bruce picked was a nice little meadow that was a thirty minute drive away in Jessica's car.

"Wow…" Jessica whistles slowly in awe at the scenery, "You actually have taste. _Kudos."_

The meadow was certainly nice with little yellow flowers dotting the grassy area. In the distance, crests of mountains could be seen.

They exit the car and take out the art supplies Jess bought and begin to set up.

"You really think me to be disconnected from reality?" Bruce asks, a little hurt at her comment though not surprised that anyone- let alone Jessica would think that he didn't have any taste.

Jessica shrugs and bumps him with the easel. "Being drab is like, your thing, no? I heard that even as a college professor you were bumming the kids about global warming." she says truthfully. Bruce simply scoffs and bumps her back.

"Global warming is a fairly big deal, _someone_ had to tell them." he remarks. "And you know what? Maybe I _am_ drab. Better than me being angry I'll say."

Jess rolls her eyes and places her canvas on the easel. "Okay, you're right. But the old Hulk was cute, in a…" she crinkles her nose trying to find the words to describe the Hulk, "...loyal dog kinda way."

"Because of your pheromones."Bruce adds on, numbly.

"Well yeah," Jessica waves her hand around, "he'll listen to what a girl like me says."

"Sure." Bruce shrugs, thinking it best to just agree with the woman and move on.

"And y'know what?"

"What?"

She turns towards him and winks. "The Hulk doesn't have those sexy brooding eyes of yours."

"... Thanks?" Bruce says, more questioning than anything as he looks at her with both brows raised. He wasn't sure how to react to that, if he should take it as a compliment or an insult on the account of "brooding."

Jessica sighs, letting it go. "Never mind, I'm going to just start."

She begins working with the water colors, muttering to herself. Either she was belittling Bruce some more, or actually thinking about what she was going to paint. Or even both.

And since she started, Bruce did too. But instead, rather than Bruce painting, he let his hand go slack and let the Hulk take control of it. Bruce was curious to see what a monster would create in art, and since it was daylight, they were going to be fine. On a couple of occasions Banner had let the Hulk write while still being contained, so this shouldn't be very different.

And so, the Hulk began to paint while Bruce closed his eyes.

About an hour or so had passed before Jessica broke the silence. "Okay, I'm done. Promise you won't laugh, I'm not an artist or anything." she says, taking the canvas off the easel to show Bruce. He briefly opens his eyes and looks over to see that Jess had painted the landscape they were standing in. There was the grass, the flowers, the sky, the faint mountains in the distance. The painting was far from perfect, buy pretty seller from a beginner level. There were some streaks of where Jessica had used too much water, and the white of the canvas showing, but the overall detail was still there.

"That's nice Jessica." Bruce congratulates, a little too flatly that either of them would have liked. He clears his throat and begins again with more happier inflections in his tone. "You could have the potential to be an artist if you want."

Jessica shakes her head. "Nah, I haven't got the patience for it. Not after today, it was kinda hard. But pretty calming at the same time? I don't know. I went into some kind of zone, you?" she motions towards his painting. "What have you got there?"

Bruce finally looks over at his canvas and see what was there, a green door with a crude hand reaching toward it in the foreground. The same green door gamma infected see before they die. He froze, letting his eyes pour over it before Jessica peeked over his shoulder.

"Whoa, that's pretty… meta. What does it mean?" she cocks her head letting her black hair drape all over his shoulder and tickle his neck.

"It… it's… well…" Bruce sighs, "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"A long story better kept to myself for now." Bruce clarifies, he didn't want to scare Jess. That time will come later.

Jessica slacks her jaw, a little disappointed. "Keeping things to yourself must be doing a number on you, but okay…" she steps back and puts her hands up in defense. "I won't pry."

Bruce dips his head in gratitude. "Thank you."

Jessica smiles brightly. "No problem… _hot stuff."_

The pet name caused him to cringe inwardly, "Please refrain from calling me that."

"Don't count on it Mr. Brood."


	4. Chapter 4

After painting Jessica insisted that she'd buy Bruce some new clothes, claiming that it'll be fun.

It wasn't. Shopping for clothes with a woman was anxiety inducing as she kept trying to tell him to try things on. Especially things he'd never be caught dead in.

"Okay fine." Jessica groans and gives up. "New T-shirts, solid color, and lemme guess… purple pants?"

Bruce starts to nod, but he stops himself. "But you don't have to." he says out of meek politeness even though he knew that if Jess would buy him clothes, he wouldn't have to steal them from clothing lines later. Bruce just couldn't help but politely deter her from doing something for him. It was just his nature.

"Don't worry about it." Jessica playfully clasps him over the shoulder. "I know you need it. Besides, it won't cost me too much." She pulls off several shirts off of the bargain rack and goes to see if they have any purple pants- she wasn't joking.

Bruce watches as she goes, shoving his hands into his pockets. He hears a man behind him scoff and mutter about how his wife nags just the same way.

"Women tend to be that way when they care about you." he says aloud, somewhat directed at the muttering man. He didn't know why he said it or where it came from but it was true. His wife- or rather ex-wife Betty was a similar nag. The thought of Betty made him wonder, the lines are "until death do us part", and Bruce had died, so what would that mean? He hadn't seen Betty in a long time, and if he were to return to New York he'd imagine Betty would want to see him.

Growing anxious, Bruce started to tap his foot absentminded. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to see Betty himself. She'd probably tear into him asking why he never came to visit or call, or she would simply welcome him back in loving arms. She was the only person he really cared about, save for his friends on the Avengers but even they get on his nerves. But as he catches a glimpse of Jessica dutifully looking for purple pants in his size, he realizes he cares about Jessica too. In a more… strange way.

He watches as she asks one of the department store employees and smile awkwardly at how specific the request was. Bruce cared about Jessica in a similar sense he did to Betty but somehow different. Jessica was his foil personality wise, and even if she annoyed him, he found her to be amusing. Admittedly he was a grouch, and she wouldn't let that get her down for quite long.

Jessica finds everything she was looking for and heads to the cashier, breaking from Bruce's sight. It made his realize he was staring and holding his breath. _Strange. _Bruce looks over at the glass window beside him and sees the Hulk in his reflection. As always the Hulk was sneering at him as he does every time Bruce looked at a reflective surface.

"Hmph." Bruce stared dully at the Hulk, not letting himself get all hot and bothered. Not today.

_But tomorrow for sure. _A little voice in his head says. _Or maybe until Jess leaves him. _

Lost in his thoughts, Bruce didn't realize that Jessica came up to him. He only noticed until she started to wave her hand in his face saying, "Earth to Dr. Banner, come in Dr. Banner."

"Huh?"

"Jeez, you were pretty zoned out there. Where were you, Planet Hulk?" she jokes. "I thought I was going to have to shock you."

Bruce smiles ruefully, "Just thinking."

"I wonder what goes through that big brain of yours." Jessica remarks pensively.

"Things your brain can't comprehend."

"Wow okay, ouch."

"That was a joke."

Jessica squints giving him the "so-so" motion with one hand. "Eh… not a very great one."

_"Wow okay, ouch."_ Bruce repeats, although with an uplifted tone of voice.

She punches his shoulder softly, "Whatever, the sun is about to go down so we better get a flick and check into a hotel fast."

_Sundown._ The day went by so fast, Bruce didn't even realize it. He wasn't paying attention, even as he stared at the window. Pretty soon it will be _his_ time.

"Yes. Let's hurry." Bruce agrees, grabbing Jessica's hand. He hadn't meant to, but it just happened naturally. It felt right.

Together the two leave the store and head to another to rent a movie and possibly popcorn.

Hand in hand, as the threat of Devil Hulk looms above their heads.


	5. Chapter 5

It took them a while to finally agree on what movie to watch, with Jessica suggesting they watch a comedy and Bruce declining condescendingly.

So after making somewhat of a scene in the DVD section, they make an agreement. They'll watch a black and white horror film. How exactly they came to that decision is mystifying, but neither Bruce nor Jessica wanted people to look at them argue anymore.

Afterwards, as promised Jessica found a motel for them to stay the night in. She checked them in as "Jessica Drew and her husband Robert Drew."

When Bruce asked why she did that when they were out of earshot, she simply shrugged and gave him a justified answer. "You don't want people to know you're Bruce Banner I figured. So, it was either that or Jessica Drew and her _brother_ Robert Drew."

"Fair point."

And now here they were, in a small motel room with one bed, one loveseat, a TV, and bathroom, watching a werewolf movie.

They both had showered- Bruce desperately needing one- and were now sitting on top of the only bed. When it was time to sleep, Jessica opted for the couch because who knows how long it was Bruce slept in an actual bed. But judging from their position now, there's a possibility that won't happen.

Jessica sits close to Bruce, clutching his arm. She was speaking to the people in the movie like they could actually hear her. "Don't go near him girl, he's about to turn." she says just as an actress on screen goes over to her boyfriend who is just about to turn into a werewolf. She gets bitten anyway.

"I told you!"

Bruce stayed silent for the most part, his attention swaying in and out of the movie. He could smell jasmine on Jessica's hair, probably from the shampoo she used. He rests his cheek on her head and breathes in her scent. Admittedly, Bruce felt like he was being a bit creepy but all he got in response is Jess only snuggling closer.

For once he actually felt calm, almost forgetting about the Hulk completely. He actually thought he might get some sleep tonight and possibly right next to Jessica. He wouldn't mind it.

But as the sun lowered in the sky, Bruce felt that the time was near. Without warning, he exits the bed and starts heading towards the door.

"Bruce wait-" Jessica warns as she gets up too. She goes to Bruce and stands in front of him, ready to use her powers.

Bruce had no response as he began to transform, in a way that Jessica had never seen before. He starts convulsing in inhuman angles, bending and twisting almost as if he was melting into the Hulk.

Shocked, Jessica felt like she was going to throw up, feeling bile travel up her throat. But she keeps it down and stays calm despite being horrified.

She watches as the Hulk emerges with a mighty roar, looking more menacing than he ever did before.

Jessica gulps, "H-hey big guy, remember me? J-jess?" she asks, trying to keep herself from trembling.

The Hulk leers at her, and picks her up to move to the side. He had no intention of hurting her unless provoked.

"You made me a sandwich once. And honestly, once you got past the texture, it wasn't so bad." Jessica continues, gaining confidence. "I'm your friend."

"I remember. You made me look like a fool to prove a point." the Hulk replies in perfect grammar.

Letting the perfect speech go, Jessica holds her hands up in the direction of the Hulk's head. "And I will do it again in a heartbeat. But right now I need you to give Dr. Banner back to me." she starts to use her pheromones but they seem to either have a delayed reaction or they aren't working at all.

"Banner and I have a deal. Now go back and watch your little movie, little spider before I change my mind about hurting you." the Hulk forbades, using his hand to push her back.

Jessica grits her teeth, preparing venom blasts in her hands. "Don't ever call me _little spider._ Give me Bruce back _now."_

The Hulk chuckles, preparing to swat her into the wall but Jessica flies over.

"I warned you."

She venom shocks the Hulk to distract him momentarily, and tries her best to secrete as many pheromones she can. _"Turn back into Bruce Banner." _she strains, and it begins to work.

The Hulk writhes and starts reverting back, but he's fighting it. This Hulk is more resistant to her "feminine wiles" than he was before.

Hulk's roaring turns into Bruce's screams of pain and soon there's just Bruce Banner.

Bruce almost faints into Jessica's arms. "Y-you did it." he rasps.

Jessica smiles, "I did. What did I tell you?"

Bruce draws Jessica down towards him, preparing to kiss her just as there's a light knock on the door.

"I got it." Jessica says reluctantly and opens the door to reveal a very tired looking older woman.

"Is everything alright in there?" The woman asks. "There were loud noises like a monster was in there with you."

Jessica gives the woman a reassuring smile, trying to come up with an excuse. "Sorry, we were… watching a _very_ loud movie. We'll turn it down." she assures, but the woman glances behind Jess to see shredded clothes on the floor and a bare chested Bruce Banner.

"Right…" the woman shakes her head, pretending she never saw anything. "Have a good night."

"Night." Jessica waves before closing the door. "Now where were we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica walks back over to Bruce, practically jumping into his arms, he's barely able to hold her steady so he stumbles backward into the bed.

"Now will you finally come home?" Jessica asks, nuzzling into Bruce's neck.

"Well…"

"What do you mean, _'well'?"_ Jessica pulls back to give him a perplexed expression. Without giving him time to answer, she begins a long winded rant. "I mean seriously, I actually was able to subdue Devil Hulk which you doubted that I even could! We spent the whole day together, and I'm not about to go home without you. At this point, you staying here is just cowardly and-"

Before she could go on and make things worse by belittling him, Bruce cuts her off. "Jess."

She stops, giving him a dirty look. "What?"

"I was going to say, _'well not without you',_ if you'll have me of course. It was set up for another joke but I guess I'm not good at those." Bruce explains, Jess' facial expression softening.

"O-oh… sorry." Jessica smiles sheepishly. "I kinda sprung there. You're pretty difficult you know."

"So I've been told. But you handle it fairly well."

There was an awkward pause shared where neither had nothing to say nor knew what to do. For a brief moment they looked into each other's eyes longingly.

"So…" Jess starts, her eyes darting around the room. "Can I have that kiss now?"

"I don't see why n-"

Now it was her turn to cut him off as she crashed her lips onto his, her advanced strength keeping him pinned to the bed. She traced her thumb around Bruce's jawline, feeling the stubble that had grown on his face and Bruce was equally enveloped in her, captivated by her scent, her curves, and soft hair.

Entangled in each other's limbs all was forgotten, until she realized that Bruce really needed some well deserved rest before they could take a step further. Jessica pulls back, breaking the string of saliva.

"Um, I gotta call Doreen to make sure Gerry has been doing okay. You get some sleep alright? I'll join you in a moment." she says, moving her hair out of her face.

Bruce dips his head in agreement and sits up straight on the bed. "Alright."

Leaving him be, Jessica indeed takes this time to call Gerry's babysitter. Gerry was a little hyperactive spider-baby, thus why she got Doreen better known as Squirrel-Girl on the job. Jessica couldn't believe she went almost the whole day without calling to check in! Perhaps she really was having a good time with Bruce that something important was that had slipped her mind.

Waiting for Doreen to pick up, Jessica lets her mind travel. _What if Bruce is _the one? _Maybe he could be Gerry's dad… _The thought sounded like a good one to her. For a while she was infatuated with the idea of romancing Bruce Banner and somehow she knew he felt the same way even before today. But maybe thinking _that_ far ahead was on par for a schoolgirl.

Didn't stop her anyway.

When Doreen finally picked up and gave the lowdown on how Gerry was doing, in the back of Jessica's mind she pictured a future where she and Bruce were a married couple with a few other kids, Gerry being a teen watching over his spider-Hulk brothers and sisters.

"You will be back tomorrow, right Jess?" Doreen asks, breaking Jessica free of her imagination.

"Oh, um, yes! Most likely by noon." she answers, "Give Gerry extra kisses from mommy

"Will do!" _Click. _

Sighing happily, Jessica puts her phone to charge and heads back to bed where Bruce was already sleeping.

She creeps under the sheets, careful not to wake him and readies herself for Dreamland.

_Man is everyone going to freak when they see me come back with Bruce Banner on my arm._

**_END. _**


End file.
